A Month After Khaos Brigade Forces (M Version)
by 081MPUJAXIR1501
Summary: Hello! I'm beginner writer... So I'm sorry if you not happy with this... This time take 1 month after... you should know..! If you want to see Ch 2, see in One Month After Terrorism (Ch 2) 'cause it is M version of that.


**So, this my 1st story, criticisms and suggestions will I receive as a beginner...**

* * *

Life After Fighting Khaos Brigade

Huh, is sunny. I'm, Hyodou Issei waked up from my bed and get two girls are in my bed like usually, Asia and Rias. Asia take my back to his chest and I can feel her boobs, smooth and elastic. And too Rias hug in front of my chest, its soo warm if you feel and her breast is very big and hug me in front and back very closely like saying don't go out from their. I like this situation but I must go to bathroom to take a bath and preparing for my job as the student in 2nd years at Kuoh Academy.

Must be to know this is my condition after 1 month last Khaos Brigade attacked Underworld Capital City, Lilith. After the war, the slaves from devil 4 Yondai Maou and government officials in the town of Lilith work together to improve and reorganize. There's damage to reach serious levels, but due to the help from the angels and fallen angels from Grigori, almost all parts of the city and surrounding Lilith being able to recover and continue its economy, although there are some areas that have not been recovered. Damn you Cao-Cao destroy our city! But because you did my popularity rise and got a contract offer from high class witch, and I will do exercises using touki from Sairaorg-san and Koneko-chan, and I was given a key to wear [Power of Destruction] from Sirzech-sama and got a super workout portion difficult, even for my low-demonic power so I still can not use it . Huh, forget it. Today after I shower, I get a nice breakfast from Asia-chan, and also get bento from Rias. Now I'm going to go to school and say goodbye to my Mom

"Mom I go!" I talk to my mom and go to school with Rias and Asia in my right and left side, lucky I'm not saw my best friends and my hated friends, Matsuda and Motohama. In the gate, I also separated from Rias because she is in 3rd Class, I go to my classroom and also see my two friends...

"Yo friend, good morning!" I greeting them,

"Hy, my backbiting friend." Matsuda said,

"Hy, my 'popular' friend." Motohama answer my greeted,

" What do you mean Matsuda?!" I peevish, "Like I and Motohama constant not popular but you now have Asia-chan, Rias-senpai, Koneko-chan, Xenovia-san, and Akeno-senpai in your side."

"What is your relationship with they are, Ise?!" Motohama continue,

"I'm just think they are my best friend!, except Asia and Rias..." I said,

"What do you mean?" Motohama said, "I regard Asia-chan as my younger sister and...", "WHAT IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH RIAS-SENPAI!" They scream and angry, "My relationship with Rias is...", "Tell me, NOW!" Matsuda said,

"I think my relationship with Rias as my girlfriend, but her mother said I will her fiancé and her husband..," I said with relax, "WH, WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!, This one of most beautifull Onee-sama has a husband a perverted?!" My class surprised... "And what your relationship with Akeno-senpai?" Matsuda and Motohama ask me with sadly face,

"I haved a date with her yesterday and she 'shoot' me,.." I said,

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAAATT!" My class screamed again, "What wrong?" I said, "YOU BASTARD!" Matsuda and Motohama scremed and angry,,,

"Asia, lets run!", "Yes Ise-san!"... Huwaaa! Why my class are angry to me today?!..

I run around my school to evade 'My best friends and hated friends' with Asia-chan. Finally I found a hide way and escape from they,

"Fyuhh we cann't be caught they", "Ise-san", "What Asia-chan?", "Don't you look we escaped in where?" Asia ask me, then I saw around and... "WHAT! I escaaped at 3rd way class! Especially in front of Rias class!" I surprised.. "Ise...", I can hear this sound, no way if I can't now this sound, a crimson girl sound, she is...

"My Ise, why are you here?" This is, Rias!

"Well, umm..." I nervous must answer what..

"Its our Kouhai, one of trio perverted! Why are you here, and why Rias-san call you with 'my'?" Her class ask me, and I get into the corner, "Its not.. Not important with I can with 'My', its true My Ise?" Rias told them... What what what!

"I'm sorry to distrub Your class Rias and my senpai... I'm sorry..", "You called her just Rias?!, hey Rias-san, what is your relationship whit he?" One of senpai ask Rias, "He is my.. umm... can I called him to you he is my fiancé?" Rias, you... VERY LOVE ME!.. "What?!" all of her friends are scream, shit! I must run again, "Lets go, Asia-chan", "Please go with My Ise.." Rias say, "yes, Onee-sama..",

RUUUUUUNNNN! GOOOO AWWAAAYYY!

At 07.00 am., fyuhh at last I go to class again with Matsuda and Motohama don't stop to face with with an angry aura in their body, at last the class was starting, and.. _BIIP-BIIP!_

"_Why you come to my class ago?" _Rias send me a SMS, _"Umm, I'm just going to evade from Matsuda and Motohama pursuit."_ I send back, _"But why you hide in front of my class?" _ Rias ask, _"Umm, I just find place to hide, and I happen to be in front of your class... I'm sorry make a lot of noisy.." _ I answer, _"Umm, nevermind My Ise.."_ Rias answer.."Who is chatting with you?" Matsuda ask, "Why I must answer your question?" I ask, "Please told we..." Motohama said, "You not angry again huh?.." I ask, "No, we sorry... We just lost our control because, ummm.. just angry" Motohama said again, "I'm chatting with Rias" I said. "Student, please doing exercise now!" Our teacher command, and the class begin.

At last, my class finished, and I'm happy my my English lesson I has received score 8.7, Uuu, I can understand an english language because I'm a devil and just get score 8.7 in essay. I go to Occult where is Rias?", "Buchou have a meeting with Kaichou" Kiba said, "How is your score my cute

Ise-kun" Akeno-san ask, "I just get 8.7" I answer, "feel like Ise-sama must study more hard" Ravel said,

"I want to helping Ise-san now.."

"yes Asia, we must be like a teacher for Ise-kun"

"as a angel, I must help people who need help"

Trio church said to me, its so sweet to me!

"Me to.."

"for my cute Ise, its a little bit to help you.."

Koneko-chan and Akeno-san say it too?!

"Now, we must helping Ise-sama to get more score!" All bishojous says it, I'm very glad! Thanks for your help!

"Hello everybody!" Rias is come, "Sona told me about tomorrow Monday 3rd class want do a Final Test for Highschool." She is continoue her word, "So you and me will not see our lovely Ise-kun again..", "Not in school, but we can see in Issei Residence, because its our home, right?" Akeno and Rias says it?! Uuu, so sweet!

"Rias, can you keep your promise?" I ask, actually I want to have a date with Rias in tomorrow, night Saturday in human world,

"Sure, My Ise" Rias answer that!. I will preparing for that! This is my best day forever.

"Ise-kun" Xenovia and Irina call me, "Whats up?" I ask, "Buchou please left our three alone at here, I and Irina would say something to him" Xenovia said,

"Okay if that you wish, but not think you can do something with Ise.." Rias said,

"I understand" Xenovia and Irina said. And then, Rias and other member left we alone,

"Ise-kun" Xenovia said, "Why in the class you just explain them we just your best friend?" Irina continued,

"What do you mean?"

"You think I your best friend, but I thing you are my lovely one.."

Xenovia..

"And I think you are my husband 'to be'" Irina said,

"WHAT! I'm surprissing about this but why you like me, I'm just a perverted, have bad luck, and.."

"You are very strong!", "And very kind and handsome.."

You said this, uuu.. I'm very lucky now, all of Rias Gremory peerage like me?

"You two thinks of me like this?!", "I think so...", "If you not happy with this, I'm sorry.."

"That not, I'm happy and amazed with this.." I said,

"Thanks Ise-kun" They say this,

"I will with you as long as I can do.." I smile to her,

"Ise-kun.." they hug me, uuu they breast make me have nosebleed.

"Is this over?" Rias said,

"Yes, I think so, I guess we can go home now. Sorry I'm not together because I will buy some bread to tomorrow." I told,

"Okay, then lets go home!" Rias said.

* * *

After a small meeting in old building school, I walking alone to to find bread shop, this day not many shop open so I can't buy in my favourite shop. With my money, I must buy cheap bread not expensive bread, and its so hard! Walked in 1 hour, I was boring man!

[Hello, so long we not say anything..]

Its Ddraig, oh hello how your sleep in this month?

[I feel my energy come back like before..]

Yeah, we not have any scedule or war in this month, do you think that Cao Cao will attaking me again?

[I don't think so, I can't feel his team or their longinus again...]

So are Hero Team are dead?

[I mind just Jeanne and Heracles are alive in demon jail...]

Yeah and their Sacred Gear will be seal now..

[I mind again, [True Longinus], [Annihilation Maker], and [Dimension Lost] will be sealed by Hades and his Grim Reaper]

So, their Sacred Gear is not change their master, right?

[Yes, until Hades unlock his seal]

I see..

DORR!

WHAT! Fyuhh lucky I'm not get shoot..

"So, your reflect is very good.." a man with white hair voicing...

Who are they? They are 20 man around me, all of them are human,

"Who are you? And why you attack me?!" I yelled,

"We are the best assasin in this Region, Fox Team. I'm the leader, and we send to kill you from our client..." One of them say, Fox Team? The best assasin that can be caugh from many basical police? I'm so bad luck, but they are a Human and I am Devil and Sekiryuutei, so, its no problem,

"And who is your client?" I ask,

"Master Matsuda and Motohama..", "WHAT! My best friend?!. Okay, its no problem you were to kill me, but I have one notice.." I told.

"What shitty scum?" He ask, "Give up now," I answer..

"Give up, GUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Maybe you will give up to me.." He said,

"Okay if you not hear me, now try to attack me!" I yelled,

TAP TAP!

SWING!

BUCK!

DORR!

CRAP!

They are attack together! 19 vs 1! Only his leader waiting and do not attack...

"GUHAAAHAHAHAHA! I say again give up and I will kill you with peaceful!" He laughting and yelled, Ddraig, what we will do now? I'm just can dodge and run, will I use demonic or dragon power?

[Partner we in corner and I can't stop you to use your power, NOW!]

Thanks...

"[Boosted Gear], Boosting!"

[BOOST! BOOST!]

My left hand are glowing and release a red-dragon gauntlet, and 4 wings appear at my back, after I in Gremory Family, my new Onee-sama, Sirzechs 'Lucifer' Gremory, I can appear not just two wings, but four wings, 2 dragon wings and 2 devil wings.

I fly with high speed and the member of Fox's Team is holding me to reach their leader,

"Gooooooooooooo!" [EXPLOSSION!] I yelled and my Sacred Gear responded

"No way!" They scream together,but,,

CRANGG! BUCK!

With ease I fly them out, punch, blocked, and brake their sword,

DORR! BANGG!

The gunners shots me with dozen of bullets, but I blocks with devil shield and it was so easy!

"Hmmph!"

"Guhahh!"

"Shit!"

"Holy shit!"

They scream and wincein pain, like a pathetic scum in my eyes..

"It was too painful when you punch me! Actually, who are you?! Guhaaaahaha!" One of they member ask me,

"I'am a Devil and one of two Heavenly Dragon, The Welsh Dragon, Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig, Sekiryuutei... And I have a little bit of energy from other Heavenly Dragon, The Vanishing Dragon, White Dragon Emperor Albion, Hakuryuukou..." I said,

"What! You not joking right?!" Another member ask,

"No, its right" I answer, "Now if you want to give up, leader, I'm refuse.." I say to their leader,

"No way, I challenge you to fight in 1 on 1, and..." Leader said and I cut off,

"And what?" I ask, "If you are owner of Sekiryuutei, where is the dragon in your [Sacred Gear]?!" He said again, "Okay" I said. An orb glowing red and had a sound from Ddraig

**[I'm Ddraig, what are your question?]** Ddraig said in orb,

"If you not a bitch robot, please give me an appearance of your Balance Breaker!" He said,

**[Okay, partner!]** "Yes, Ddraig!" and orb glowing to starting to calculate back for few seconds. Okay, this is time!

"Ddraig! Balance Break!"

[Welsh Dragon Scale Mail!]

A red aura enveloping my body and forming dragon armor, I feel so warm in myboy but so cold all around me, and he looks so scary,

"Uuuu, I'm so scary... But, I like this and I want to fight you!" He yelled with pleasure,

"If you want, then attack me!" I challenge.. And,

WHAT! He have light sword! But was not danger as Middle-Class Devil like me, He run, and...

"Die you damned!" He yelled, "WHAT!"

CRANG!

He attacked my chest, but nothing happen, his sword was blocked in my armor,

"Not scratched at all?" He surprised. Yes, my armor not scratched, and I'm not feel any hurt,

"Actually, its not a metal, Its an aura and dragon skin..." I told, I pull him to dissociate from me,

"Now, its my turn" I said. I make a big energy wave in a ball, "Dragon Shoot!" And I'm trying to concertrating and smalling my ball with dividing,

"Okay, smalling to small shape!"

[Compression Shape!]

[Divide!]

My right arm change shape light my left arm, but its white, not red,

"Hakuryuukou! Dangerous!" He scream,

ZUUUNN... My energy get smaller like a marble, I'm focus in his chest and..

"GOOOO! Compression Dragon Shoot!"

ZOOOOONNN!

My shot flying and go to his chest, and I blow it,

"Detonate!"

ZUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN NNNN!

Detonate in his chest and make small destruction in around him, but big crash in his body,

CRAP, CRAP... He is fell to the ground and.. HIS DEAD!

"So weak.." I think, I see four man of assasin come to me with very scre face..

"We give up, please let we go sir! I'm sorry!" they invoking to me. Wait,, SIR?!

"Well, why you attacked me? Why your job is assasin?" I ask

"We cannot wait for a lot of money because we have not a job and money" One of them answer,

SWING...

Ah! A Gremory symbol, a member pick up me..

"Ise, why you too long?, and What? What are you doing with they My Ise!" Its Rias, Uuu I'm sorry,

"They attacked me and I'm in corner so I use this... Sorry Rias.." Now I'm in super corner..

"After I talked with 4 human, I think they four need some job..." I continued

"Well, if we give them some job, will you stop kill human and crashing, right?" Rias ask, you want give them job?

"Yes, yes, yes beautifull mistress.." One said again, don't look my girlfriend oppai!

"Okay, My Ise lets go home... And you four, lets having meeting tomorrow in Kuoh Academy at 9.30 a.m." Rias said, your so kindful..

CRAP! CRAPP!

A man was took a picture!

"Wow they two are devil!"

"One have Legendary Welsh Dragon!"

"And one is A Crimson Hair!"

"Devil Couple.."

"Kind Devil, Justice Devil!"

"Defeating great assasin without injury..!"

Who is they! Is they see my appearance?!

"Who is you Mr. Devil, you so kind and amazing" A reporter? I have bad feeling about this..

"AWW! Rias, what you do?!" I scream of hurt because her pinching my right cheek.

"You make a false, now, go home with teleportation..", "Okay..."

A symbol appear in bottom of our feet, but the reporter still trying to ask me,

"Wait for a minutes! Wait don't go!" Reporter said again..

"See you good reporter!" Rias said..

ZUUUUUNNN!

After I open my eyes, I'm in my living room that they wait for me. They as me what happen, but Rias just said a little thing.

"Ise, I want you to my room after having dinner... " Ah Rias, what would you do?

* * *

"Yeah, I'll go later.." I said. I'm, Hyodou Issei, A Middle-Class Devil, serves and fiancé of Rias Gremory as a pawn, and a Sekiryuutei Wielder. In this night Rias want me to sleep in her room, I accept it and thought about what would she do, I tought its good and I think..

[Having some ecchi?]

Shit you Ddraig! What I think have in your brain, isn't it?

[A little bit... This your personality, so I think everyone knows, we even get called an Oppai Dragon, right? Now I'm starting to crying again... Uwaaa!]

Shut up! I'm sorry I was perverted but please know I'm also a bit uneasy called it! My mind is a strange and perverted!

[Now I'm really dumb luck dragon.. Huwaa!]

SHUT UP!

I was frustrated to talk to the dragon, and now I'm in front of her room,

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Go in..."

I knocked the door and see Rias with... Ummm... white kimono!

"Rias! You wear kimono?! And why you not using bra?" I shacked. Her body is very good.. white and soft her skin! Now I'm starting to thought an ecchi..

TES... TES...

Pure blood had out from my nose, now I had a nosebleed..! Your body is toooooooo slim! And looks she in a problem..

"You starting thought perverted to me?" Rias wisped and starting hug me! So warm inside and your oppai is touching my chest!

"Umm, somethink wrong Rias?"

"No, I mean yes, or I don't know" Rias said and lock the door. What happened to my beloved woman?

"Its something wrong?" I asked, "No" She answered..

"I make a false like past?"

"No"

"You not in incidence, right?" I asked again, "No" Rias answered again. "Then what?" I asked.

"Its about our wedding date from Onii-sama" WHAT DO YOU SAY?! Sirzech-sama, what happened she is restless. "What happen Rias?", "This start after my Last Test tomorrow."

"WHAT! After you have Last Test?", "Yes, I am"

"That why you looks nervous? Are you hated me?" I asked with confusion, what I really hated her?

"I should ask, is it true that you love me? Or you hated me?" Rias ask. How can I hated you? I cancelled your enggagement with Raiser 'Yakitori', saved you Kuroka attacked in party, saved and protect you from Fenrir's canine, Die for Gremory Group, and back for you? I'M VERY LOVE YOU!

"No, I love you, You know I sacrificed my former human body to you, and back from dimensional gap for my beloved one, You my love!" I answer with my tears out from my eyes. I can hold it anymore if my Rias said I hated her.

"I know, I love you too. Now I'm not restless anymore, lets having fun Issei" Rias,You flittring me with your sexy voice... I want die happy right now? Now I'm think a lot of ecchi now.. Your nipples now is touching my chest make I can thought clearly..

"Having fun what?"

"You'll sleep here, and I'll do anything you want, especially your perverted side. When you crash my enggagement, you'll take my virginity, right?" Yes, this is time... man,I soon lost my virginity! Matsuda, Motohama, I lost my virginity from my future wife! I will not alone again! Ohh I will die not longer in happy..

"Yes Rias I do,"

"Then do it now, or I'm going to do first to make passionate.. Be prepared my Ise.." Rias, you are the best..

NOSEBLEED...!

I had nosebleed again, I get kiss from Rias. Our tongues licked each other and feel each saliva. Then her hug me and taking off her kimono. Her breast are push down my body! Her body, boobs, hips and other rub against each other! If I have the soul of a man, what should I touch first? ouch, my brain boil made. Rias then pushed me to the bed ... Matsuda, Motohama soon I'll pass virginity tests! A few days before the exam, I was having sex and kept going up to the sky while you continue to crawl without a girlfriend though!

Arriving at the room, Rias release its kimono obi and tossed away, while I see Rias cute face, Rias said with excited, rubbing her body against my chest,

"Open and remove your clothes ... After that, remove your pants too"

Uooooooo! really great woman! makes me more excited. With orders from someone I love, nothing is going to break it! I took off my favorite red shirt, but ...

"You look nervous, calm down and just follow my command, you will feel for the first time, I was also nervous because it's the first for me. I'll release your pants right now ..."

Wow! Really great is my future wife! But I was too nervous and worried if caught by the Asia-chan and the others, if it is mounted silencer shield or something?

"You think I do not wear sloppy magic or shield to drown us? Calm, do not be caught anyway."

"Rias, I will follow you .. Because I'm also happy to be doing this with you ... You are the woman I love .."

Now, Rias was holding my pants and get ready to take it off, Rias, if you want it, I will obey them and do everything for you ... Uoooooooo ooo ooo ooo! Rias was half pull my pants, I'm not wearing anything under my pants, and when taken off ... This is so embarrassing! I'm so embarrassed! My manhood in front of her!

"So this is your manhood, okay I'm going to rub and grind its to your favourite oppai.."

O-o-oppppppaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii!

I got tits fuck on tonight? Fufufu, I'm really a lucky guy! Rias when pressed and rubbed my manhood ... Uooooooooohhhh! so delicious! so delicious! I love you! out of excitement, I involuntarily pull out a heavy sigh as too nice ..

"Ahh! ... Uhh! Deliciously Rias, tighter, more powerful!"

"Ahh, My Ise you enjoying it? ... Ahh ... Well then ... I'll speed up ... uhh ... this is also fun for me .. if so ... * sigh * ... lick my womanhood ... "

Sigh Rias makes me tempted and more excited ... Oooooowwww! womanhood Rias there front of me! I would absolutely love! Rias time shifting his body, it gives more sensation in my manhood! prepared, Ise, be prepared! as I buried my face in her womanhood, her warm fluid in her making me more excited! As I stuffed my tongue right into her womanhood lips and began to lick, face Rias blush too delicious and sighed loudly ...

"Ah ... Uhhhh ... Achhh! Ise, harder! Ahhh ... do not stop!"

"Umm ... * lick * ... your so sweet salty liquids! delicious! * Lick *"

Ahh ... really nice ... This makes me delicious ... I even licked faster as he wishes ... However, there is something warm and danced in my manhood, something warm .. Uooooohhh! delicious unparalleled! when I saw .. Rias was sucking my cock in her mouth and lick it! Uooohhh .. ahhhhh!

"Ahhh! Harder, Rias. Ahhhh!"

"If you enjoy it, after our engagement, I will give it every time Asia was not at home and when you're sleeping here with me ... umm .. nice"

Ahhh .. ahh .. ahhh .. ahhh. AHHHHH! Deliciously so! I also do not want to lose in my defense limit, I would lick his pussy tighter ... ahhh ... uhhh ... ahh ... I almost reached the limit, ... uhhh .. My semen will come out soon! ah ..

"I'm going out ... I'm going out my cum ... AHHH!"

"Hold on a minute ... uhh ... I ... also ... my limit ... Ise ... Ahh!"

Uoohhh! Ahhhh ... AWAWAWAWAWawawaw! I feel good semen in his mouth ... He also reached the limit ... womanhood muscle is also already reached the limit, she had issued his salty liquid .. had an orgasm .. I was equally ... When I recovered strength, Rias already awake first thing that surprised me asking, but also happy because his ...

"Because Ise will become husband and companion of my life ... I'm going to ask, or I will personally popped his dick right into my womanhood .. Let me start this .."

Uwaahhh! Rias! ... now you've got me stuffed into your womanhood ... Feels ... once warm ... ahhh ... I began to sigh again ... ahhh ...

"Ahh ... Ise, have your huge ... ahh .. aw!"

"Ahh .. Rias, there was blood in your womanhood ..! Forgive me .."

"No, it's a sign that I've lost my virginity, it hurt, but a devil I can put on magic so I do not feel pain ... ahh .. ahh ... is starting to feel good .. ahh!"

Sigh Rias makes me involuntarily turned her body so that I got a position on Rias ... ahh ... and I started to move up and down .. it was very satisfying! Father, mother, you must have never felt this right? it must be because you gave birth to me ... ahh .. I also feel it now ... This truly INCREDIBLE! when I moved .. I involuntarily pull out a sigh and Rias that adds excitement! ahh .. after a few minutes .. I feel there is something that will come out ... I will issue a semen .. ahh .. Rias seems also see from her face .. after I confirmed that I would not hold my cum again, Rias nod ... haa ... I can not hold it anymore .. I ...

"... Rias!"

"... Ise!"

Since it was not strong anymore, I pulled out the semen and all my feelings into the Rias, haah ... I've not hold anymore ... at the moment there is little sense of regret that I had made love with my mistress, but I'm also relieved at all and felt very satisfied because doing "it" with the woman I love and my most dear ... when the organs of my body gave way and began to feel tired in my muscles and my skin ... when I'm lying in bed, Rias sighed softly and I could see a bit of regret on his face ...

-Did I make her sad again?

When I would ask, Rias suddenly change its position, and hugged me gently and lovingly as love Romeo and Juliet! I also embraced her with love and say ...

"That was really fun with you ..."

Rias makes a small sigh, and she told, "Yes, it is fun that I can not vent it into words, but sorry I can not satisfy your pervert side ... Probably reasonable since both me and you were not experienced in this ... "

"Y-yes this did not satisfy the whole side of my pervert, but this is the best moment of my life! ... "

Rias looks relieved and hugged me even tighter! "Thanks, you're the best man in the world ..."

After she said that, for some reason my body becomes sleepy ... and unconsciously I've been in a dream world ... tonight it best!

Tonight, I and Rias had lost our virginity...

- I'll go to engagement

- I will have a wife

- But I lost my virginity before wedding

- From my wife

- My lovely Rias Gremory.

* * *

**Sorry if you not satisfy this story, I'll write better next time. See ya!**


End file.
